


Luck

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t





	Luck

        Honestly, you had been waiting forever for this day to come. You remember being a mere fangirl, and it honestly freaked you out that You had climbed so high. You remember all of the fanfictions you had written, all of the aesthetics and wallpapers and edits in general that you had made about so many different idols, and now you stand on your one-year anniversary, waiting to go meet the love of your life, Choi Youngjae, at the airport, after having been dating online for a while. Who knew you'd get to be so lucky?

        It started with fan letters. You remember having learned Korean so that you could communicate with the stars that you idolized, and it was the best thing you had ever done. You had sent a few letters, and when you sent four, you decided that you were going to send a picture of yourself as well. It's not like he was going to read it, right? He must have gotten so many letters, he wouldn't be able to read them all. 

        But then you went to a fan meeting when GOT7 was touring in your area. You were so thankful for your Jackson stan of a friend, since he got you hi-touch tickets. You thought you would die, but fate would try to kill you before the meeting even got to that moment. 

        "Would everyone please look at the raffle tickets that you received on the way in here? We have a game planned!" Everyone was excited. What was the game going to be?

        Each of the seven members all lined up in a row on-stage, and waited for the mic to be passed to them. When it was, they would pick a ticket out of a hat and read the number out. You thought you had misheard Youngjae when he read out his number, but when he repeated himself, you realized that he had read out your ticket number. 

        You had gone numb. Your bias had chosen you, albeit by random. When you got up to the stage, toy were still in a little shock. "Hey, you!" He was excited to see you, and you were confused. Mark saw you and smiled as well. He leaned over to listen to what Youngjae had to say about you, to translate if needed, but you understood. "You sent me those nice letters! Thank you so much, [y/n]! They really brighten my day." He smiled, and you couldn't help but smile as well. You were still majorly fangirling, but you didn't want to show it outwardly. 

        He could tell that you were nervous, thankfully. He was the same way when GOT7 had first debuted. Plus, you wouldn't find out until later, but he found it adorable. 

        You ended up losing the game that you played, but it wasn't that bad. Your partner had been Jinyoung despite Youngjae drawing you. Fast forward to the end of the meeting and you were supposed to go on-stage with the other top-tier seated fans to say hi to the boys. You were told not to touch the boys or have your phones out either - no pictures. But when you passed by Youngjae, he held his hand out as if asking for a high five, and who were you to deny?

        When you touched his hand, he brought the other around to cup it. He half-shook your hand trapped between his, and made eye contact, nodding. Then you were rushed off stage for other fans to see the boys up-close. 

        You about lost it when you realized he had given you a piece of paper with his snow username. 

        And that's how the two of you started talking. He was so much sweeter than you could imagine, and he was so acutely aware of time-zone differences. He'd be sure that you weren't awake too late, and you did the same with him. But you two texted and called each other every day, and you really did love Youngjae. 

        Not that you had ever told him. You didn't want to say it too early. 

        You were glad that Youngjae got permission to come (sneak away from the other fans) see you during his break. You were actually beyond glad. You were over the moon with happiness, and could not wait to see him. You were waiting by the baggage claim, holding a cheesy sign that read 'Sunshine' in Korean. It was bent slightly around the edges from you gripping it too tightly, but you knew he wouldn't mind. 

        You had been distracted by watching another couple reunite when Youngjae came up to you. He was taller than you, and you looked forward to search for your boyfriend, just to be surprised to see that he had found you first. 

        "Hello, love." He smiled briefly, before dropping his bag and smushing both you and your sign with his hug. His hug was nice. It was the first one you had ever had from him, and it was perfect.  

        It was also followed quickly with your first kiss, which was even better.


End file.
